Laugh
by Apple Of Eris
Summary: The story of a girl who was given a second chance to live. Mild romance, attempted humor, and possibly needed tissue boxes. World crossover OC and shenanigans with Giotto's guardians. Rated for sadness. (I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.)
1. A Story of Dawn

**~~Chapter 1: A Story of Dawn**

Four years... such a sad age to die at. Not even old enough to have contemplated meanings. Not even old enough to have made an actual name. Far too young.

A young girl, Vivi Cherry. She was born healthy and beautiful, solemn yet intelligent black eyes, black hair that grew to be long maybe even longer, pale yet healthy skin that was almost white, and an observant personality. She much preferred to stay silent and listen or watch to being the one moving or talking.

Even to a young girl, fate had been quite cruel. She developed a wicked form of cancer that caused her heart to weaken, and her lungs to freeze. At two she was horribly ill and the target of many charities and pity papers. However, despite this pain and sickness, she still smiled and laughed with her family and growing numbers of friends.

She watched her siblings in their daily squabbling every day they visited, and giggled at the playfulness of her parents. They came to see her every day and they put on a show to make her just a spark of hope.

By three and a half, she was bedridden and barely able to move around every day, but she still laughed and smiled with her precious ones. As she awoke one day, she overheard the doctor say something to her family, something about a failure, not much time remaining.

Being the intelligent girl she was, she knew it was of her. Even when her family saw her with puffy eyes, she didn't question. She merely accepted her upcoming death and spent every day with a smile. The brightest smiles she ever showed were those last six months.

That's how she coped with the pain, inabilities, instabilities, despair, and fear. Smile, laugh, love, never back down.

In the last supposed two months, her brothers began telling stories of this anime they watched and manga they read. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is what they called it. The girl soaked every bit of this information into her memory and avidly listened to her brothers every day.

In the last week, she could barely keep her eyes open, but they still visited her, and she still smiled. They came in one day, they looked worn out and as if they'd been crying.

"We finished the manga, little sis." The more mature of the two said with a wavering voice.

"How did it end?" She asked, her voice barely leaving her.

"All of them are safe, and the main character got lots of friends even though he was weak."

"Silly Tsuna." She attempted a giggle as her smile grew wider.

"Yeah, silly Tsuna." The younger laughed a little with her.

They both crouched at her bedside and began telling her of another anime. Naruto? It wasn't the same as the other, but she didn't quite care. The main character was so easy to feel bad for and he seemed to have a similar ability of Tsuna's. She smiled.

The last day, the girl's brothers were telling her about how he looked back and saw all of his friends with him. She smiled as she heard them through the smog surrounding her. Her sister started laughing at something, what was it? Oh, the older had just flicked the younger and they were arguing about something.

She smiled even wider than before and looked right at them, "I love you. Thank you for being happy."

But she couldn't talk, her voice didn't leave her. She smiled so wide, her eyes closed. Oh, it would've been so easy to stop smiling, her face hurt from it. But she didn't stop. She COULDN'T. If she did, her family would start crying, and then she would, too.

The rowdiness halted, and they all looked at her, silent tears streaming down their faces.

"We love you too, Vivi!" They said and they all wore crooked smiles as tears streamed down their faces, "We love you too!"

The girl gave up trying to open her eyes again, but she didn't give up smiling. She would always smile, no matter what happened. She wouldn't ever stop smiling. She would always laugh.

They would never forget her.

It would be a while before the Cherry family laughed in such a carefree way again, but when they look back on her in their future, they would smile in nostalgia and be proud of her amazing strength.

Under a tree, a young girl was shaken awake by a young boy with yellow hair. She opened odd eyes, one gold, one purple. She looks up at the boy's face, worried caramel eyes looking back at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm okay. I apologize for falling asleep while you were talking."

"It's okay! It wasn't important." A smile.

"Thank you very much for waking me up, father would have been worried if I was out past dark again."

"Say, can we-"

"Giotto! Where did you go?!"

"Sorry G!" He turned back to me and smiled again, "Hurry home, okay? Your father will be very worried if you leave him waiting too long."

"Bye-bye." The four year old girl called, waving after the polite boy with a sleepy, yet genuine, smile blessing her adorable face.

She stood up and brushed her dress free of dirt and grass. She quickly returned to her nearby home, bright blue hair blowing behind her in mighty curls as she ran. She hoped her father wouldn't be mad she scraped her elbow. He always did fret over how precious her "snow white" skin was.

For a brief moment, she thought of how odd her dream had been... No, it wasn't a dream. It had been a memory. A bittersweet one, indeed.


	2. A Coincidence

**~~ Chapter 2 Start: A Coincidence  
**  
"Olivia!" A deep voice called from the door to the room.

"Yes, father?" I asked, turning to face the man I had known as father for all eighteen years of my life.

"Ah! Master, you mustn't enter! Milady is changing!" One of my maids exclaimed frantically.

"It's quite alright, Maria. I'm not naked or anything of the sort." I laughed lightly.

I greeted my father with a hug, and clasped my hands in front of myself as I waited for his explanation on intrusion.

"You're being married, I can't believe it." He said as he wiped an eye, "Ciela would be so proud of you to come this far."

"I'm sure mother would have tried to strangle the man who was taking her baby girl from her." I laughed lightly.

"You're probably right." His deep, rumbling chuckle fell over my ears comfortingly, soothing the few nerves I had.

"Master, we must finish dressing milady!" Maria begged with polite impatience.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." He laughed as several maids attempted to shove the large man from the room.

I went back to stand in my place at the mirror, and I frowned slightly as I drifted into thought.

As an attempt of an alliance, the Vongola Family proposed the leader marry father's firstborn daughter. He had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to the proposal, and the two sides began immediately setting to work with planning the wedding.

I hadn't even met the man I was betrothed, but father had pleaded with tears for me not to make his decision even more difficult. After all, I accepted my father's hardships and love for me. I couldn't deny him something so important. I figured if he was horrible and just flat out unbearable, I'd tell father and I'd be free. Though, if I liked the man, it would be a win-win.

My biggest problems were living with the guy, and the kiss during the ceremony.

As I thought, I was oblivious to my surroundings, and I only came back to reality when I felt rough tugging at my chest and had a brief feeling of suffocation.

Just a damn corset.

As soon as the dress was put on me entirely, they began putting on jewelry and make-up. I ignored that whole process, too bored of doing nothing to pay attention.

"Milady, we're done." Maria informed me, and the maids left, their jobs done.

I looked at myself in the mirror and felt very much like a pretty princess.

 **(LONG DESCRIPTION OF DRESS BEGINS HERE. SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE LONG DESCRIPTIONS)**

My dress itself was a simple one piece white dress that had intricately woven lace flowers on the torso, a long silk skirt that fell to my feet, and a long satin and lace train connected to it, white arm thingies that went up to my elbows (the things where you put a usually elastic band on your middle finger and it covers the back of your hand and everything an over your wrist) and had the same lace design as the train and torso on the outside of my arm, and white high heels. My ridiculously long ice blue hair was tied into a bun at the top of my head with a long white stick pinning the flowery braid to it. The stick had pearls and light blue gem flowers falling off one side, and my braid hand small strands of silver running through it. It had a white headband clipped to the top of my head, just in front of my bun, and the back part of it had semiclear white cloths trailing down to my waist, and the front part was handmade laces in the design of flowers resting over my face, down to my chin (it was currently pulled up). My make-up wasn't very much, actually. It was just pale blue lip gloss and gold around my eyes. As for jewelry, there was a silver armlet around my upper arm, a silver bracelet made of thin strands on my opposite wrist, and the betrothal ring on my left ring finger. The ring was a simple silver band with a single diamond of gold on the top and a simple blue sapphire on top of that.

 **(SUPER LONG DESCRIPTION COMPLETED!)**

I took one last look at myself in the mirror, and went to answer the knocking at the door.

Just before the door opened, father bent down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before placing my veil down. Father offered his arm, and I held onto it with both hands.

The doors opened wide, and every head turned to look at us-at me. I briefly took in the men in special suits that were standing of to the far right, and the straight and proud back of the man I was marrying. His yellow hair stuck up wildly.

The priest smiled at me in reassurance from his place.

Father left my side and sat down as I reached the steps.

I gently lifted the front of my dress and slowly stepped up the endless-five-steps.

As soon as I stopped, the priest began to talk. It was really long... as in I wanted to punch the offending mouth in the face for how long it was taking. I decided gazing into the distance in contemplation would be enough to miss everything he said.

"Do you take her to be your bride?" He finally asked.

The mystery man replied in a manly yet still mostly young voice, "I do."

"Do you take this man to be your husband?"

I closed my eyes briefly and forced myself not to appear nervous, I opened my eyes again with determination, "I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Sparkles shone in his eyes.

We turned to face each other, and my almost husband lifted my veil. I tried to hide the shock on my face at the recognition, and I could tell he was trying to do the same.

He leaned close and put his white gloved thumb over my lips and kissed it.

He kissed his own thumb.

Did he not want to kiss me that much?

When he pulled back, everyone was cheering. I glanced at the applauding men in the back of the room, and saw a suspicious glint in the eyes of every single one of them.

When I finally had the chance to sit down, it was during dinner. I was sitting beside my husband and eating with absolute manners.

My father was halfway down the table, and I could tell he desperately wanted to talk to me. I gave him a smile and he gave up.

As soon as dinner ended, we were supposed to dance.

I did not know how to dance. Whatsoever.

I didn't relay this to my partner, but everything was fine. I learned very quickly and managed to decently dance with him.  
 **  
~~**

I managed to slip away to my room after the twenty-third song, and man, it was a nice room. The door was open, unlike the rest, but I somehow found it anyway.

As soon as I entered, I detached the trail and gently put it away. Then I sat on the bed and pulled off my shoes. As soon as they were off, I pulled off my headband and pulled out the fancy stick, then I proceeded to undo my bun and braid and take off the annoying bracelet. The arm things were itchy so they came off next. Finally, I wiped all of the makeup off with a non-expensive handkerchief.

When that was over, I lifted my feet onto the bed, pulled a pillow under my head, and closed my eyes.

 **(POV SWITCH)**

I walked into my room, and I was surprised to see my newly named wife asleep on the bed.

My hyper intuition had told me something about the room was off, so I had come to check up on it.

I locked the door and sat at the foot of the bed, examining the girl. I definitely remembered her from way back when on that day a long time ago when I found a girl under a tree and she fell asleep listening to my story.

I changed my place on the bed, to sit between her and the edge. I smirked slightly and reached to move an out of place hair from her face.

I was abruptly halted when I heard someone clear their throat.

I saw all of my guardians-Lampo was missing-standing across the room and staring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

 **~~**

 **(POV SWITCH)**

A thump and an ow woke me up. I shot up straight and looked around wildly. Seeing no demons, I sighed softly and took in my surroundings. My husband was talking to a bunch of guys on the other side of the room.

I carefully leaned over the side of the bed, and peered beneath the frame. A green thing with eyes appeared suddenly. In reaction to the shock, I screamed and jumped of the bed and glomped my husband from behind.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"There's a furry green thing with eyes under the bed." I whispered, hiding behind him.

He slowly walked over to the bed, "Be careful, it might be a monster." I warned him seriously with wide eyes.

He peered under the bed, and then came back with an amused glimmer in his eyes, "Just one of my guardians." He assured with a glittering smile.

"Well why is he under the bed?"

"Yes, why IS he under the bed?" He looked accusing over my head at someone behind me. 


	3. Odd

~~ Chapter 3: Odd

I looked over my shoulder and saw a bunch of other guys standing against the wall.

"Well, Giotto, we thought we'd search the room and make sure it was safe. When she walked in, hiding was just a reflex." A dude with red hair explained.

"And why wasn't I informed of this?" Almost imperceptible anger was in his voice.

"You were having fun." A Japanese dude answered cheerfully.

I sighed and walked over to the bed.

"Can you please come out so I can go to sleep?" I asked the person under the bed.

A guy with green hair crawled from under the bed. I shot him a glare and climbed onto the bed.

"Um, don't you want to change first?" Dear hubby.

"Are you going to change me?" Silence, "I thought so. Goodnight."

I pulled the covers over my bare shoulder and curled into a ball, finally able to sleep.

Nope.

I felt my eyes go wide, and heat flooded out of my face. The cause? Thunder.

I let out a muffled squeak and pulled the covers higher.

Someone climbed onto the bed behind me, and slipped under the covers, "Are you okay?"

I answered the man with an incoherent grumble.

"I see. I'll leave you alone then. My guardians left a few minutes ago, I apologize for their sudden appearance."

"It's okay." I assured honestly.

I sank closer to sleep, but as soon as thunder rang again, I was latched onto the person beside me.

"Are you okay?" Slight worry.

"Scary." I whispered into his back.

His answer was to encase me in a hug and calmly stroke my hair.

* * *

I woke up with an attempted yawn, but really I had a feeling of my airway being restricted.

I shot out of bed and into the bathroom faster than you can say stupidity.

I came out three minutes later in a nice, not suffocating dress.

"Good morning, beautiful." A voice called from the bed.

I looked at him and felt something snap inside my head.

"Hi."

"We never really did get an introduction, did we?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Olivia Myrry Sharon." I said politely, curtsying.

"I'm Giotto, the head of the Vongola Famiglia."

"I'm pleased to be your wife." I said once more.

"As am I." Silence, "I mean, I'm pleased you're my wife."

I smiled and laughed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Giotto was helping me down the hallway, because after spending so long in high heels my feet had died a couple hundred times.

We eventually reached the dining room and all of the odd men from the night before were staring at us. Also, my father was sitting next to where I would be sharing a seat/throne with the bishie at the head of the table.

Like awkward idiots, we stopped walking and just stood there staring right back them, until my father jumped from his seat and slammed his palms on the table, "Good morning, Olivia! How are you this very fine morning?"

He grabbed me from my husband and gripped one of my hands as he slowly dragged me away from the man, "I'm well, father. I'm pleased you asked." I smiled at him before addressing the guardians, "Now, does anyone know what we are to eat? I'm just about starved."

"You look nice and plump ma'am! Not in the least bit too skinny!" One of my new maids exclaimed happily.

"That's not what I was implying, but thank you anyways." I said with a slight chuckle.

Even from my father's none too subtle attempts at keeping me away from Giotto, I was eventually placed right beside the young man in a way that our whole left/right sides touched no matter how far apart we were from each other.

The plates were set before us, and I managed somehow to ignore all of the looks from those serving us.

I stared at the plate before me and tried to see if I could somehow levitate the food to my mouth.

"Is something wrong?" My husband asked, halting his own consumption.

"I'm left-handed." I answered looking up at him… and then I noticed our faces were only about an inch from each other.

His face had a brief pink sprinkle and he stood up. He motioned for us to switch to places and I shook my head.

"Then you won't be able to eat either." I answered his unsaid question.

"Then you'll feed me won't you? Or I could feed you." Silence.

All of a sudden after several seconds of absolute silence without a single breath, coughing, laughing, spluttering, and similar shocked noises were heard throughout the dining hall.

"Okay. Don't get any on my chin." I answered his obviously out of character suggestion happily.

He sat down and lifted up my fork. He lifted a piece of food to my lips and I placed the food into my mouth, the top of the fork disappearing into my mouth. After a couple of these awkward things, I grabbed the dang thing with my right hand and began eating perfectly normally.

"I'm ambidextrous, don't act so surprised."

"I thought you said you were left handed."

"Ever heard of a lie?" I chuckled in my own amusement.

* * *

A few weeks later, I was tired of being cooped up in my room, so I went to my husband's office, I hadn't seen him in the entirety of my stay so far.

When I reached the short hallway that leads to it from the third floor lobby, I was met with two guards.

"May I please see my husband?" I asked in an emotionless voice as I glared at the two men.

"He's in a meeting now, milady." The left one answered.

"I'm sure he'll understand you're doing your job very well." I said and walked right past him.

I took a sprint down the hallway and flung the two large, wooden doors wide as I marched in on their meeting.

"Do you think she could be a-" The one speaking, G, cut off and looked at me with a suspicious glare.

"Giotto!" I exclaimed as loud as possible.

"Yes, Olivia?" His face was unreadable and serious as always.

"We are going on a garden tour _this very instant._ " I demanded, showing I wouldn't be swayed in this matter.

"I was discussing-"

"How I might be a spy? I know this. I gave you several weeks to come to your conclusion."

Surprise littered the faces around me.

"Vongola, sir! Our sincerest apologies!" The guard shouted from behind me, "She ran down the hall as if it were a few steps only." They both sounded breathless.

"Ah, yes, they are very good guards. They kept up for a few seconds."

Giotto slowly rose from his desk and stood before me, "Are you saying that you ran all the way down the hallway?"

"Yup."

"What did you want to do that was important enough to interrupt a meeting?"

"I've been stuck in my room for weeks, come play with me." I put on a slight pout.

"Only for a short while." He warned.

I grinned and grabbed his wrist. I took off running and in only two minutes I was in the large garden outside.

"Lampo! Play with me!" I called to the lightning guardian.

"I don't want to." He replied.

"I have candy!"

"What're we playing?"

"Will you play too, Daemon-san?"

"Kufufufufu~ I suppose it won't be too troublesome." The illusionist answered.

"Alright! We're playing hide and seek! Giotto, you're seeking!"

"Wait, we don't know how to play." Knuckle informed me.

"One person covers their eyes and counts while everyone else hides. The last one found gets to count in the next round."

"One… two…" Giotto began with his eyes closed.

"Count to two-hundred as a handicap for the rest!" I called as I took off running.

I crawled under the hedges and to a tree I saw from my room window. I crawled under it and snuggled against the opposite side from where Giotto was currently counting, and began counting clouds.

* * *

I woke up a while later to see a beautiful man with golden hair and amber eyes looking at me. I looked up at him sleepily and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep while you were talking." The words left my mouth before I thought about it.

My hands came up and covered my lips in surprise.

"You probably want to be getting back." He replied with a similar smile I'd given him.

I stood up and brushed my dress off, "Am I the last?"

"Yes, but we probably shouldn't play anymore, the sun is setting." He cautioned.

"We still have enough time for a little game I like. We can all get ready for bed and play inside, though."

* * *

The guardians had agreed to play purely from curiosity. We all gathered in the living room.

"So, what we're playing now is Truth or Dare. Learn as we go, Giotto, Truth or Dare?"

He thought for a moment, "Truth."

"You have to answer with absolute honesty." G paled considerably, "Have you ever thought of how far you famiglia will travel?"

"Yes."

I mentally facepalmed at not being specific.

"So, Olivia, Truth or Dare?" My husband asked back.

"Truth!"

"How did you manage to appear wise when you were a child?" He asked without a hint or playfulness.

"Mental awareness?" I said with uncertainty.

"You're lying."

"Darnit, hyper awareness." I thought for a moment, "Because I've lived before so I already had a few years' experience more than I looked." I finally spoke.

It suddenly felt like an interrogation, "Lampo! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He squeaked, unprepared.

"Poke Daemon!"

He paled and Daemon growled as he shot a glare at the green-haired boy/man.

"Can I skip?"

"There's a penalty game."

"What is it?"

"You have to add 'bawk' to the end of every sentence for the rest of the game."

He looked at me and then at daemon, and then repeated multiple times.

"Bawk." He mumbled, "Olivia, truth or dare… bawk."

"Dare. You guys can give each other suggestions if you want to, or even designate someone to answer the question for you."

"Alaude. Bawk."

"Sit in Giotto's lap for the rest of the game." The white-haired man said immediately.

I stood up and walked across the circle and planted myself right on Giotto's lap.

The game picked up, and it seemed the odd confession of my reincarnation went forgotten as they had fun asking each other ridiculous questions and made them do crazy dares.

With a smile on my face, Giotto's chin on my shoulder, and Giotto's warm arms around my midsection, I sank into sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and as a delicious smell drifted from the dining room.

In a record time of two minutes, I was in my seat at the table and gulfing down food before everyone had even made it to their seats.

I sat back with a satisfied sigh ten minutes of non-stop eating later, and felt drowsy again.

Giotto had to do paperwork, I didn't want to leave him, and he wouldn't let me help, so I ended up wandering around his office and reading random books.

I opened the window without permission as I started sweating. I slowed down considerably later on as I began feeling really tired. I grabbed an offered cup of tea.

As soon as it left the platter, it fell from my hand and hit the floor, shattering.

I looked at my shaking hand and ignored the worried questions as I tried to move it. It opened and closed very slowly, but my numbness was spreading up my arms, legs, and from my chest.

"Giotto, I think…" As the words left my lips, I fell backwards to be caught by him.

* * *

Two hours later, Knuckle announced the problem.

"She's been poisoned. In a day or two she'll be fine."

* * *

Two weeks after that, Knuckle gave another report on my health to my husband and other worried guardian members.

"The poison is completely gone, but it seems her body has developed another kind of illness."

"Why don't you just heal it?" Lampo was getting frustrated.

"Because I _can't_ I've already tried multiple times."

"Look further into it, Knuckle." An emotionless façade called Giotto.

* * *

 **(o.o)**

* * *

 **Well... This is my first author's note on this story. I think I expected the events that took place in this one chapter to be drawn out longer and maybe have been three chapters.**

 **I'm announcing that this fanfiction is swiftly approaching its completion. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow night at the latest.**

 **Thank you all for reading so far. ^^**


	4. Please Laugh

**-Chapter 4: Please Laugh**

"How are you, Olivia?" My husband sat at the foot of the bed in a white button-up shirt and some long black dress pants.

I greeted his words with a sad smile, "I wish I could come play with you guys."

"Rest is all you need at the moment. You'll get better eventually."

"Ah, Giotto?"

"Yes?"

"This has happened before."

"When?!" His volume rose at an astonishing rate.

"Remember the last life I was talking about?"

"Oh, yes, that."

"I was _four._ "

An emotion flashed across his face that I couldn't identify and he settled on a frown.

"I don't think I can make it this time either." I told him quietly.

* * *

(o_o)

 **~Month two~**

* * *

I sat in bed, the occasional cough shaking my entire skin-and-bone frame. Every guardian was present, not a one would meet my eyes. Giotto was missing, and Knuckle was the furthest away, dark shadows blanketing his face.

"What do I owe this marvelous visit?" I asked with my scratchy and quiet voice.

There were a couple of the nudging each other until Daemon stepped forward.

"Hey, Olivia." He didn't look me straight in the eye.

"Hello, Daemon."

"So, we can't figure out what to do, so you're going to die soon." He finally looked into my eyes.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

" _We love you, Vivi!"_

My eyes opened and I greeted them all with a smile, "Okay. So, why are all of you looking so down? I bet Giotto's slacking again, too."

"But, you're going to die, Vivi!" Lampo wailed, running over to me.

"Vivi?" I asked, choking slightly.

"It's a nickname." He answered, sniffling.

"Oh. I think I like it."

I smiled up at them, pushing all of my happiness into my expression, willing their dark eyes to light up again.

* * *

 **(-.-)**

 **~Month 6~**

* * *

Lampo was busy telling me about some bugs he saw while he was in the garden from the side of my bed. Meanwhile Giotto was on the opposite side, reading through important paperwork. Aditionally, Daemon was making something in the corner while Alaude and Asari played some kind of board game at the far wall. Knuckle was talking to G about who knows what by the open window.

"The beetle was bigger than the flower itself!" The lightning guardian beside me exclaimed.

I chuckled and smiled, "That's amazing! What did you do next?"

"I was hungry so I came in and ate some candy."

"I thought I hid that from you?" G asked the boy with a raised eyebrow.

The boy paled and ran away from an angry G.

Their comical chase around the room, disturbing the others made my smile grow.

I laughed.

* * *

 **(-_-)**

 **~Year two~**

* * *

I could barely keep my eyes open, never mind focused, and the crazy bunch I lived with visited every day.

A few days before, Knuckle said he was shocked I'd lasted so long. I of course made a joke about how alike I am to cockroaches.

It was during one of their daily visits, they had to crouch within my eyesight, because I was having a lot of trouble moving around.

"Still hanging in there, cockroach?" Daemon asked in a weak attempt.

I laughed anyways, followed by lots of coughing, "I'm still hanging in there."

A tiny, genuine smile lit his face as well, but it was a sorrowful one.

"What's Giotto up to?" I asked, barely loud enough to hear myself.

"He's stuck doing paperwork. He'll come by when everyone else gets here, though."

"Okay." I said, smiling, hoping he would come by and talk to me.

* * *

 **(^^)**

 **~Two years, two weeks~**

* * *

They were all standing around me, Lampo telling me jokes even though I barely responded with brief smiles, Giotto holding my hand and rubbing soothing circles on my palm, Daemon making illusionary cats run around in the air, and the others doing their own little thing to comfort me.

I could literally feel my body shutting down very slowly.

Lampo reached his punchline and I large smile crossed my face as I turned my head to look at him and show it was funny.

The night fell, silent cries coming from each soul in the room.

A single candle was lit to keep it from being pitch black.

At five o'clock in the morning exactly they all felt the darkness fall on the room.

I truly knew I wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

 **~~POV switch**

The girl was still beautiful even as she was dying. Her brilliant hair was only slightly dulled, and her skin was still soft, but her face was sunken and as white as snow.

Even though she was dying, she was still a beautiful woman. No, she was still merely a girl.

She turned her head from the green-haired boy beside her and looked at the man she married.

"Giotto. Bye-bye."

"Olivia?" His eyes widened and he looked slightly confused. The confusion quickly turned into realization, "No, no, you're still here. You can fight it off."

"Giotto, please smile with them. They're your precious guardians. Your famiglia will go on, it might become corrupted and be that way for a while, but you'll know when the one to change it will arrive."

"Olivia-"

I cut him off, "Smile, Gigi." I giggled a bit at the adorable nickname I'd given the man.

I turned my head to the ceiling and I looked at all of them.

"Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye, Myrry/Vivi/Olivia!" The different guardians called out, several voices choking with emotion.

With those words, the girl died for the second time.

A smile was painted on her face, telling her best friends to keep smiling, and promising they won't cry forever.

" _Smile, minna-san!"_

The men would never forget her, they would _never_ stop adoring their brief memories of her.

They would eventually stop grieving.

It wouldn't be sad forever.

They'll eventually be able to look back on the time and laugh at the things she taught them, or made them do.

It would be okay. They would smile again, they would _laugh_ again.

They would remember that love and happiness.

" _Bye-bye, Vivi!"_

But they wouldn't be the only ones. She would also remember.

A long time in the future, a girl is sitting on the roof of a school building, watching her friends argue with each other and have fun.

She wouldn't join them, though. She was content sitting in the shade and smiling as they played around. She would step in if they got too rough, though. They always did at some point. They always listened to her.

The beautiful young girl with long black hair that falls to her ankles and contains impossible threads of blue and gold. When speaking of beauty however, you have to look at her eyes. One is brilliant amber encasing gold around deep purple irises, and the other shimmering silver softly sheltering white around glittering blue irises.

She rose lightly to her feet and hooked her fingers into the chain fence around the roof.

Her eyes looked up to the sky and she smiled gently.

She looked back at her best friend everyone calls "no-good" even though he's probably the best of most, and she smiles with them.

Her heart overflows with happiness and a feeling of nostalgia.

The first day was far too short.

The second day wasn't long enough to fulfill.

The third one… it wasn't even sunrise yet.

As she lifted her face once more to the sky and felt the wind brush over her skin, a whisper passed through time.

" _ **Please laugh."**_

* * *

 **\\(^.^)/**

* * *

 **Well. This is the first fanfiction I've finished. Thank you for reading!**

 **Remember, guys, if you can find any way whatsoever to laugh or smile, everything will be okay.**

 **THE END~.**


End file.
